Unbestimmte Wege
by nathalie.ernenputsch
Summary: Meine Reise beginnt, mehrere Jahre nach dem, der Ring der Macht endgültig zerstört wurde. Ich selber hatte den Krieg kaum mitbekommen, da ich zu der Zeit, noch ein Kind im Alter von 2 Jahren war und mich somit gar nicht an die Ereignisse erinnern kann. Legolas x Oc
1. Chapter 1

Unbestimmte Wege

Meine Reise beginnt, mehrere Jahre nach dem, der Ring der Macht endgültig zerstört wurde.

Ich selber hatte den Krieg kaum mitbekommen, da ich zu der Zeit, noch ein Kind im Alter von 2 Jahren war und mich somit gar nicht an die Ereignisse erinnern kann.

Viel hat man mir auch nie erzählt.

Damals starb meine Familie in diesen Krieg und ich wurde von unserem ältesten im Dorf aufgezogen und genau dieser älteste, wollte mich heute auf eine Reise schicken, zusammen mit einer weiteren Frau aus meinem Dorf.

Ach ja mein Name ist übrigens Ciola, ich bin 28 Jahre alt.

Zusammen mit Melinda, der Frau, die mit mir diese Reise begehen sollte, ging ich zu unserem ältesten, den er wollte uns unsere Instruktionen geben.

Es war nicht die erste Reise die ich aus Diplomatischen gründen machte, aber die wichtigste.

Dort angekommen wollte mein Ziehvater, zuerst Melinda sprechen.  
Er führte sie in einen separaten Raum und ich wartete solange draußen.

Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, bevor Melinda raus kam und mir mitteilte, dass ich jetzt zu ihm sollte, also ging ich in den Raum, aus dem Melinda gerade kam.

Zuerst ging ich zu ihm und umarmte ihn

„Hallo Aran"  
„Hallo mein Kind, bitte setzt dich doch", sagte er dann mit ernstem Gesicht.

Er wirkte heute sehr alt, was er auch war, jeden Tag fürchtete ich, das er nicht mehr aufwachte.  
Das war auch einer der Gründe, warum ich zu dieser Mission eigentlich nicht aufbrechen wollte. Doch er sagte mir dass es sehr wichtig wäre, dass ich mitging. Und so tat ich ihm den Gefallen.

Während wir uns unterhielten, erklärte er mir, dass ich mit Melinda und 2 Bewachern aus dem Königreich, zu eben diesem Königreich gehen sollte.

Ich sollte dort eine geheime Botschaft, die er mir mitteilte, den König Aragorn überbringen.

Ich hatte 2 Stunden um zu packen, die Reise zum Königreich würde 3 Tage dauern.

Ich ging also in mein Zimmer packte meine Tasche, band meine langen schwarzen Haare zu einen Pferdeschwanz, zog mir eine lockere und doch warme Hose und ein kurzes Oberteil an, feste Schuhe und machte mich auf dem Weg zu den stählen.

Dort machte ich dann auch mein Pferd Gwen fertig, bevor ich zum Haus des ältesten zurück ging.

Mit meinen blauen Augen, erblickte ich vor diesem Haus, einen kleinen Mann mit langen rotbraunen krausigem Haar und Bart, er trug eine Rüstung, ich vermutete, das er ein Zwerg ist. Daneben stand ein blonder, langhaariger Mann mit blauen Augen und grün-brauner lockeren Kleidung, seine Haare sind aus seinem zeitlos jungen Gesicht geflochten, weshalb ich glaubte, das er ein Elb ist.

Sofort kam Melinda zu mir angerannt

„Hat du den süßen Typen mitdenken blonden Haaren gesehen, weist Du wer das ist?"  
„Nein Melinda weiß ich nicht. Komm wir müssen nochmal zum ältesten. " Sagte ich und zog Sie, die Männer kurz grüßend, mit ins Haus.

Dort machte sie sich zickig von mir los, während ich nur seufzte, Melinda und ich hatten uns noch nie gut verstanden, warum also ausgerechnet Sie.

Kurz nach uns kam, zu meiner Verwunderung, die beiden Männer mit hinein.

Mein Ziehvater begrüßte diese überschwänglich, machte uns gegenseitig bekannt und bat uns dann alle platz zu nehmen.

„Ich bin froh, das ihr gekommen seit, Legolas und Gimli, um meine Tochter Ciola und Melinda sicher nach Minas Tirith zu geleiten, den meine Weissagung ist sehr wichtig für unseren König. "

„Natürlich. Aragorn hat uns sofort geschickt nach dem er eure Nachricht erhalten hat, wir werden selbstverständlich für die Sicherheit der beiden sorgen. "  
„Danke."

Ich verabschiedete mich von meinem Ziehvater und holte mit Melinda schon mal unsere fertig gemachten Pferde.

Er wollte noch kurz mit Gimli und Legolas alleine reden.

Kurz darauf ritten wir los. Wir hatten vor am Tag verteilt 3 Pausen zu machen, damit die Pferde und wir uns bewegen bzw. ausruhen und etwas Essen konnten, sobald es dunkel wurde, würden wir bis zum Morgen warten, bevor wir weiter zogen.

Hallo

Hier meine neueste Geschichte

Legolas x Oc.

Vielspaß

Lg

Nathalie


	2. Chapter 2

Der erste Tag

Es war gerade Mittag als wir los ritten. Es war angenehm war heute und ruhig. Wir ritten ohne groß zu reden, bis wir unsere erste Pause machten. Wir saßen an einem kleinen Bach, woraus unsere Pferde tranken. Ich saß an einem Baum gelehnt und ruhte mich etwas aus, während die anderen sicher eher etwas bewegten. Immer wieder sah ich wie Melinda versuchte sich an Legolas ran zu machen, noch war sie eigentlich recht harmlos und Legolas recht freundlich zu ihr. Lustig war es dennoch erschien ein wenig genervt. Auf einmal erschien ein Schatten über mich und als ich aufblickte, sah ich Gimli. Ich mochte ihn, er war sehr angenehm. „Hier, du hast doch sicher Hunger." Sagte er und reichte mir ein Brot. Ich nickte. „Danke" Sagte ich und aß es, es war sehr lecker. Wieder sah ich wie Melinda sich an Legolas arm hing und kicherte. „Sie ist ganz schön anstrengend." Sagte Gimli diplomatisch „Oh ja." Lachte ich. Oh je ich glaube er hatte das mit seinen guten Ohren gehört, den er schaute ein wenig böse zu mir rüber. Ups „Da hat er dich erwischt." Sagte Gimli. „Ich sollte mich wohl seiner erbarmen oder?" seufzte ich. Gimli nickte. Irgendwie tat Legolas mir auch leid, er war trotz allem noch sehr höflich zu Melinda. Also ging ich zu Melinda und bat sie mir kurz zu helfen. „Melinda, kommst du mal kurz." „Warum denn? Siehst du nicht das ich beschäftigt bin?" „Oh doch das sehe ich" Sagte ich leise und dann lauter „Ich brauche deine Hilfe mal bitte." Jetzt musste ich mir nur noch überlegen bei was. Zuerst wollte sie etwas erwidern als Legolas sie aufforderte mir doch zu helfen, weshalb sie auf mich zu kam. „Was sollte das?" „Bitte?" Versuchte ich mich dumm zu stellen. „Du weißt genau was ich meine, er gehört mir, schlage ihn dir direkt aus dem Kopf." „Kein Interesse. Außerdem geht es sich darum gar nicht, siehst du nicht, dass du ihn bedrängst? Er ist hier um auf uns aufzupassen und nicht die ganze Zeit von dir genervt zu werden." „Du bist ja nur eifersüchtig." „Wie ich sagte kein …" „Ja Ja." Sagte sie und ging davon. Seufzt Kurz danach ritten wir weiter, in der nächsten Pause, fing Melinda wieder von vorne an. Hin und wieder bat ich sie mir bei etwas zu helfen und sie von Legolas weg zu bekommen, der immer noch so freundlich zu ihr war. Kurz vor unserer nächsten Pause, wurden wir angegriffen, von einer Bande Dieben. Legolas und Gimli schwangen sich vom Pferd und kämpften Seite an Seite. Sie gewannen den Kampf recht schnell. Es war beeindruckend wie gut sie Hand in Hand gearbeitet haben, das hätte ich gar nicht vermutet. In der ersten Nacht, die wir draußen in einem Zelt verbrachten, konnte ich mir die ganze Zeit Melindas Schwärmerei über Legolas anhören, wie toll er ist und so. So erfuhr ich auch etwas über die Schlacht damals und das Legolas auch mit dabei war. Ich musste jedoch immer wieder daran denken, das Legolas vermutlich alles hörte, was Melinda über ihn gesagt hatte, er hatte schließlich ein sehr gutes Hörvermögen. Mir wäre das an ihrer Stelle total peinlich. Ihr vermutlich nicht, zudem ich glaube, daran überhaupt nicht dachte. Irgendwann als sie aber wieder anfing, für ihn zu schwärmen, schaltete ich einfach ab und schlief ein. Wissend das Legolas und Gimli draußen über uns wachten.


	3. Chapter 3

Tag 2

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf, es war angenehm ruhig, Melinda schien Legolas in Ruhe zu lassen.

Nach einem kleinen Frühstück zogen wir auch direkt weiter.

Diesmal ritten wir an einem Berg entlang.

Ich genoss diese Ruhe doch bei unserer zweiten Pause fing Melinda wieder an, diesmal setzte sie sogar noch eins drauf.

Wir hatten am Bergende, an einem kleinen See beschlossen, die erste Pause zu machen.

„Ich fühle mich so schmutzig ich werde jetzt eine Runde schwimmen gehen. Legolas kommst du mit?"

„Nein tut mir leid ich hab mit Gimli noch etwas zu planen" Lehnte er höflich ab.

„Dann nicht."

Schmollte Sie, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick funkelten ihre Augen und sie zog sich Splitterfasernackt vor uns allen aus und Hüfte dann ins kühle Nass.

Das war so peinlich was sie da tat.

Ich schaute entschuldigend zu Gimli und Legolas.

Gimli grinste nur, doch Legolas war so verlegen, er konnte mich gar nicht ansehen.

Doch damit noch nicht genug, kam Melinda nach kurzer Zeit, weil sie Langweile hatte wieder an, immer noch nackt.

„Legolas, das Wasser ist herrlich, mach doch eine Pause und komm mit rein."

Sagte sie und klammerte sich an Legolas Arm und wollte ihn mit ziehen.

Er war völlig überfordert, ich glaube so etwas hatte er auch noch nicht erlebt, ich musste gestehen ich auch nicht.

Er versuchte sich, ohne sie groß zu berühren, von ihr frei zu machen. Es klappte nicht.

Plötzlich meinte Gimli.

„Wir sollten weiter, es wird Zeit."

„Ja … Ja. Du hast recht. Ihr solltet euch wieder anziehen, wir müssen wirklich weiter."

Sagte Legolas und schaute Gimli dankbar an, jedoch so das Melinda es nicht merkte, aber das war nicht schwer, die bemerkte noch nicht mal, das er sie immer noch siezte, mich duzte er wenigstens.

Wütend stapfte Melinda davon und zog sich an.

Wieder war es sehr still auf unserem Weg, jedoch war diese Stille sehr unangenehm, eher reserviert.

Am Abend machten wir die letzte Pause.

Melinda hatte sich wieder an Legolas gehangen.

Immer wieder schauten sich Legolas und Gimli an, wobei Gimli eher auffordernd aussah.

Legolas seufzte und bat Melinda mit ihm doch dahinten Feuerholz zu suchen.

Strahlend stimmte diese zu.

Fragend schaute ich Gimli an, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Ging mich wohl nichts an. Ich nickte.

Ich sagte noch schnell Gimli Bescheid und ging zum Bach um etwas Wasser zu holen und wenn möglich ein paar fische zu fangen.

Als ich eine Weile am Bach war, sah ich etwas weiter Melinda und Legolas.

Sie hing immer noch an ihm.

Als ich wieder hinsah konnte ich beobachten, wie sie ihre Lippen auf Legolas seine legen wollte. Dieser wich jedoch elegant aus und rückte sie von sich weg.

Sie unterhielten sich ruhig, weshalb ich es nicht hören konnte.

Immer wieder versuchte sie in während eher er redete zu küssen.

„VERDAMMT NOCH MAL,

LASS MICH ENDLICH IN RUHE,

ICH HABE KEIN INTERESSE." Schrie Legolas laut, so das ich es hören konnte.

„ABER …" Sagte sie weinerlich aber dennoch sehr laut.

„NICHTS ABER …" Dann wurde er wieder leise und ich konnte nichts mehr hören.

Die Fische waren so unruhig geworden, das ich keinen mehr fangen würde.

Nicht nur das er ungewöhnlicherweise laut geworden war, war noch eine kleine Magiewelle von ihm ausgegangen.

Bevor er mich noch bemerken würde, ging ich lieber wieder zurück zu Gimli.

Schließlich wollte er das wohl alleine klären und wäre sicher außer sich, wenn er sähe, das ich alles mitbekommen hätte.

Als ich zurück kam, sah Gimli mich nur schmunzelt an.

„Anders scheint sie es ja nicht zu begreifen."

„Das stimmt, sie war aber auch aufdringlich."

Plötzlich rauschte Melinda wütend und heulend an uns vorbei ins Zelt.

Ich überlegte, ob ich ihr folgen sollte, doch ich entschied mich, das ich mit ihr reden würde, wenn ich ins Bett gehe. Sie sollte sich jetzt erst mal über ihr Verhalten Gedanken machen.

Nach einer Weile kam ein gelassener Legolas wieder, aber seine Miene zeigte trotzdem, das er sich für sein Verhalten schämte und das ihm dieses leid täte, jedoch es hatte sein müssen.

Nickend trat er zu uns, bevor er das Lagerfeuer machte.

Gimli sahen uns an und entschieden nichts dazu zu sagen, da es eine Sache zwischen den beiden war.

Nachdem wir gegessen hatten, verabschiedete ich mich, um zu schlafen.

Ich nahm noch etwas von dem essen mit, für Melinda.

Im Zelt angekommen schluchzte sie immer noch.

Ich seufzte

„Hey … hier möchtest du was essen?"

„Nein"

„Ich stelle es dir hierhin."

„…"

„Dieser arrogante …"

„MELINDA" Sagte ich streng.

„Aber …"

„Nein kein aber." schmollend sah sie mich an.

„Er hat mich angeschrien."

„Du hast dich ja auch aufgeführt, wie eine Schlampe."

„Ich hab ihm nur gezeigt, was er sich entgehen lässt."

„Wenn ich nicht wüsste, das er sich selbst verteidigen kann, hättest du von mir längst für dein Verhalten, eine Ohrfeige bekommen."

„Was?"

„Und nicht nur von mir, solltest du dich in Zukunft nicht benehmen, dann werde ich, wenn wir nachhause kommen, alles deiner Mutter sagen und du weist, das du dann sicher eine Ohrfeige bekommst."

„Das kannst du nicht …"

„Oh doch das kann und werde ich, den auch für mich war dein Verhalten ganz schön peinlich."

„Ph. Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig, weil du nicht mit mir mithalten kannst. Er mag mich viel lieber als dich."

„Klar, Melinda."

„Ich liebe ihn und er liebt mich."

„Wenn du ihn wirklich liebst, dann hättest du dich nicht so aufgeführt."

Fragend sah sie mich an.

„Na überlege mal er ist ein Elb. Was erzählt man sich so über Elben?"

„…"

„Das sie reine Wesen sind und von eben diesen angezogen werden. Glaubst du wirklich, dass das was du da abgezogen hast besonders rein war?"

„Ach hör doch auf, Elbenmänner sind doch nicht anders als andere Männer, nur eben viel reifer. Stell dir mal den Sex mit ihnen vor, solch eine Erfahrung die sie bisher gesammelt haben. Er konnte doch kaum die Finger bei sich behalten, als ich nackt war."

„Und das glaubst du wirklich nicht wahr? Du weist rein gar nichts, nicht nur das du ihn als Alt titulierst, was nur nebenbei schon eine Beleidigung für einen Elben ist, nein du stellst ihn auch noch als Sex geil und so hin. Und das alles sagst du mir hier, wo er keine 10 Meter von uns entfernt, vor unserem Zelt steht."

Sagte ich immer wütender, jedoch trotzdem in normaler Lautstärke.

„Na und. Es ist ja nicht so als würden wir so laut reden, das er uns hören kann."

„Ich will euer Gespräch ja nicht stören, aber ihr solltet schlafen, morgen werden wir kaum eine Pause machen, damit wir am darauffolgenden Morgen ankommen."

Sagte Legolas stimme vor unserem Zelt

Melinda wurde Tomatenrot.

Ich schaute sie an und sagte nur „Elbenohren"

Das ließ ihr Gesicht kalkweiß werden.

„Nacht" Sagte ich und bekam eine zweifache Antwort von draußen.

Melinda schien stocksteif dazu sitzen.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und legte


	4. Chapter 4

3\. Tag

Als ich morgens aufwachte und frühstückte lag Melinda immer noch im Bett. Sie wollte einfach nicht aufstehen.

Doch irgendwann bekam ich sie dann doch dazu, den wir mussten schließlich weiter.

Den ganzen Tag ging sie Legolas aus dem Weg und mir und Gimli gegenüber schmollte sie.

Es war echt anstrengend, ich hoffte, das sie sich wenigstens im Palast benahm.

Wenigstens, auch wenn es gemein war, war es angenehm ruhig, da sie nicht die ganze Zeit redete.

Immer wieder schickte sie mir Giftige blicke zu, wenn ich Legolas half.

Irgendwann hielt ich es einfach nicht mehr aus und ging zu ihr.

„Melinda?"

„Was?"

„Könntest du damit bitte aufhören?"

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil es kindisch ist"

„Ph. Bist du jetzt wenigstens glücklich?"

„Warum sollte ich das? Diese ganze Stimmung die du verbreitest ist nicht gerade angenehm."

„Schlechtest gewissen?"

„Warum? Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht."

„Es ist alles deine Schuld, nur weil du Eifersüchtig bist."

Nicht schon wieder, dachte ich.

„Pass mal auf, du hast dir das selber zuzuschreiben."

„Von wegen"

„Aber meinetwegen, du kannst ihn haben."

„Was? Er ist doch kein Gegenstand. Er ist ein lebendes und fühlendes Wesen, er ist nett und …"

„JaJa schon klar und du willst mir wirklich weiß machen, du hast keine Gefühle für ihn."

„Hab ich auch …"

„Bevor du andere belehrst, solltest du erst mal ehrlich zu dir selber sein." Sagte Melinda und ging weg, ließ mich völlig verdattert zurück.

Hatte sie etwa recht? Nein. Einfach nicht weiter drüber nachdenken. Dachte ich.

Schüttelte mit den Kopf um diese Gedanken auf die Seite zu drängen.

Am Abend kamen wir in einer Vorstadt vom Königreich an, dort wollten wir heute die Nacht in der Gaststätte verbringen.

Morgen gegen Mittag würden wir dann im Palast sein.

Dort angekommen, setzten wir uns erst mal und Legolas ging zur Theke und reservierte unsere zimmer und bestellte das Essen.

Melinda ging bereits in ihr Zimmer und legte sich hin.

Plötzlich kam eine wunderschöne Elbenfrau auf unseren Tisch zu.

„Hallo Gimli, was machst du hier?"

Doch bevor er antworten konnte kam Legolas wieder, als er die Frau sah, verbeugte er sich vor ihr und sagte.

„Meine Königin, es ist schön euch zu sehen."

Das war die Königin, ich konnte es kaum glauben.

„Ach Legolas, warum so förmlich, alter freund. Oder soll ich dich etwa auch so förmlich ansprechen. Prinz der Elben des nördlichen Waldlandreiches." Sagte sie schmunzelnd.

Er seufzte

„Lass das, du weist, ich habe mich von meinem Vater abgewandt"

„Legolas" Schaute die Königin ihn kurz besorgt an.

„Es ist schön dich zu sehen Arwin." Wechselte Legolas das Thema und schloss sie in die Arme. Gimli tat es ihm gleich.

Das war jetzt nicht war oder? Das konnte nicht so sein. Bitte sag das ich mich verhört hatte.

Na super, nicht nur das er super gut aussieht und jede Frau haben könnte, nein er war noch ein Elb, über mehrere Jahrhunderte Jahre älter und erfahrener als ich. Und das schlimmsten, er war noch nicht mal ein einfacher Elb, nein natürlich, er musste auch noch ein Prinz sein.

Da hab ich doch nie im Leben eine Chance bei ihm, er würde mich nicht mal beachten wenn …

Mo … Moment.

WAS denke ich den da.

Oh nein.

Ich seufzte

Das konnte doch nicht war sein, sowie es aussah hatte Melinda recht und ich hatte mich in Legolas verknallt.

Auf einmal bemerkte ich wie Gimli mich anstieß.

Alle sahen mich an.

Oh man.

Fragend und peinlich berührt sah ich zurück.

„Verzeihung, ich war in Gedanken."

„Das hab ich gemerkt." Schmunzelte mir die Königin zu.

„Ich hatte gefragt wie dein Name ist."

„Ciola, eure Majestät"

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." Lächelte sie mich an.

Dann wand sie sich wieder zu Legolas.

„Und wohin soll es gehen?"

„Aragorn erwachtet uns und du?"

„Mein Sohn ist bei meinem Vater, ich gehe ihn abholen."

„Grüß ihn doch bitte von mir."

„Mach ich."

Dann verabschiedete sie sich von Legolas und Gimli mit einer Umarmung.

Als sie auf mich zu trat, stand ich auf um mich zu verbeugen.

Sie hielt mich jedoch auf.

Dann sprach sie auf Elbisch zu mir.

„ Hína en amar. Lá gae.

Yando elye túv- lín alma,

narvi hón engië ilu véla.

Nathla- mi nosse. "

Kurz sah sie wissend zu Legolas, welcher sie verwundert ansah, bevor sie mich auf die Stirn küsste, mir dann noch kurz über die Wange streichelte, mich warm anlächelte und verschwand.

Ich war festgewachsen.

Was war das? Ich hatte natürlich kein Wort verstanden und dann der Blick zu Legolas, doch als ich mich zu ihm umdrehte um ihn zu fragen, war er auch verschwunden.

Ich blickte zu Gimli, der mich intensiv musterte und dann plötzlich das Thema wechselte und mir noch ein Bier anbot und anfing mir alte Geschichten zu erzählen.

Verstört setzte ich mich, nippte an meinem Bier und hörte ihm nur nebenbei zu.

Erst als er Legolas erwähnte und mir etwas über seine Herkunft und so erzählte hörte ich zu, bis ich meine Augen noch kaum aufhalten konnte und er mich zu meinem Zimmer brachte, wo ich auch sofort in mein Bett stürzte und erst mal einschlief.

In Gedanken an Legolas.


	5. Chapter 5

Aragron

Erst als er Legolas erwähnte und mir etwas über seine Herkunft und so erzählte hörte ich zu, bis ich meine Augen noch kaum aufhalten konnte und er mich zu meinem Zimmer brachte, wo ich auch sofort in mein Bett stürzte und erst mal einschlief.

In Gedanken an Legolas.

Aragron

Am nächsten Morgen brachen wir früh auf und kamen wenige Stunde im Königshaus an, in der ganzen Zeit ging Legolas mir aus dem Weg, doch immer wieder konnte ich seine Blicke auf mir spüren, doch er wich meinen Blicken aus.

Dort angekommen wurden wir auch sofort von Aragorn begrüßt.

Er sah genau so aus, wie ich mir einen König vorstellt. Er wirkte ruhig und besonnen, er besaß Anmut und seine Augen strahlend voller Herzlichkeit und doch mit etwas Wachsamkeit.

„Hallo meine Freunde, ich hoffe alles ist gut gegangen?"

Begrüßte er Legolas und Gimli, während er sie umarmte.

„Hallo Aragorn. Natürlich ist alles gut gegangen, schließlich waren wir dabei." Lachte Gimli.

„Aragorn." Grüßte Legolas zurückhaltend, was ihm einen fragenden Blick von Aragorn einbrachte, nachdem er aber bemerkt hatte, das er erst mal nichts weiter von seinem Freund erfahren würde, kam er auf mich und Melinda zu.

„Ich nehme an ihr seit Melinda und ihr Ciola, die Tochter von Aran, richtig?"

Ich nickte und knickste kurz, während Melinda sich überschwänglich verbeugte und antwortete.

„Ja mein König. Es ist schön sie einmal persönlich zu treffen."

Überrascht sah er Melinda an, ich konnte nur meinen Kopf schütteln, anscheinen hatte der König das mit bekommen und schmunzelte mich an.

Dann bat er uns doch erst einmal mit ihm zusammen Mittag zu essen.

Das hätte Melinda fast aus den latschen gehauen.

Ich konnte ihr gerade noch zu zischen, das sie sich zusammen reißen sollte, was sie dann auch schnell, mit einem bösen blick auf mich tat.

Währendes Mittagessen wurde über dies und das geredet, Legolas und Melinda blieben allerdings sehr schweigsam.

Ich unterhielt mich sehr viel mit Aragorn, er hatte mir erlaubt ihn so zu nennen und nach einigem hin und her, einigten wir uns darauf das ich ihn duzte und beim Vornamen nannte, aber nur solange wir unter uns bzw. unter eingeweihten sind.

Er fragte mich, wie es Aran gehen würde und was ich später einmal machen würde.

Ich sagte ihm, das ich das noch nicht wüsste, das ich vielleicht später einmal reisen möchte und natürlich eine Familie gründen, über weiteres hatte ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht.

Nachdem Mittagessen, gab ich ihm den Brief von Aran, in dem nur stand, das wir, Melinda und ich, getrennt im seine Worte mitteilen sollten.

Als Erstes ging Melinda zu Aragorn, nach einigen Minuten kam sie wieder heraus und schickte mich hinein.

„Hallo Ciola, setzt dich doch bitte."

„Danke." Wir waren alleine.

Ich teilte ihm nun meine Worte, die mein Ziehvater mir mitgegeben hatte, mit.

„Es wird ein Kind des Lichtes geboren,

dieses Kind wird bei seinen Eltern heranwachsen.

Der eine ein Mensch und der andere ein Elb.

Beide werden sich mit Zweifeln begegnen.

Der weg von ihnen ist holprig

und doch werden sie zusammen finden.

Dieses Kind wird …"

Mehr kannte ich nicht, ich vermutete das Melinda den Teil kannte, wann dieses Kind geboren und für was dieses Kind bestimmt sein wird.

Überlegend sah Aragorn mich an, dann nickte er, ich nahm dies als Zeichen mich zu erheben und zu gehen, er hatte sicher einiges, worüber er nachdenken muss.

Kurz bevor ich jedoch die Tür erreichte sprach er mich nochmal an.

„Ich hörte du hast meine Frau getroffen?"

Vermutlich hatte Gimli ihm das erzählt, den Legolas mied auch Aragorn ungewöhnlicher weise. Jedoch fragte ich mich, warum er mich das jetzt und nicht schon beim Mittagessen gefragt hatte.

„Ja, sie ist wirklich wunderschön und sehr nett, sie passt gut zu dir."

Er lächelte doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte sprach ich weiter.

„Jedoch war sie etwas eigenartig zu mir."

„Inwiefern?"

„Oh, ich hab es nicht so gemeint, wie es sich vielleicht angehört hat. Sie war sehr freundlich zu mir, jedoch hat sie, kurz bevor sie gegangen ist … sie hat …"

Ich brach ab. Fragend sah Aragorn mich an.

„Was hat sie?", fragte er sanft nach.

„Naja eigentlich weiß ich das selbst nicht so genau.

Sie kam auf mich zu, hat mir etwas auf Elbisch gesagt, mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben und Legolas so komisch angeschaut dabei.

Wäre der Blick zu Legolas nicht gewesen, dann hätte ich gesagt, sie hätte mich irgendwie …

naja …

gesegnet oder so."

„Hm. Kannst du mir sagen, was sie zu dir gesagt hat."

„Oh natürlich, so etwas vergisst man nicht so schnell, jedoch weiß ich nicht ob ich es richtig aussprechen kann."

„Versuch es bitte."

„Ok …

Hína en amar. Lá gae.

Yando elye túv- lín alma,

narvi hón engië ilu véla.

Nathla- mi nosse.

Ja genau das war es."

Überrascht sah Aragorn mich an, in seinem Kopf schien es zu rattern, bis er plötzlich grinste.

„Kannst du mich jetzt bitte aufklären, anstatt mich so anzugrinsen?"

„Nein tut mir leid, das musst du selber herausfinden. Aber ich denke jetzt verstehe ich Legolas verhalten und ich sollte später mal mit ihm reden, aber auch er wird dir nichts verraten."

„Na super, wie soll ich das den machen? Das ist so gemein von euch." Schmollte ich.

Er lachte, dann ging er zusammen mit mir raus.

„Heute Nacht werdet ihr hier schlafen und morgen bringen euch Gimli und Legolas wieder zurück. Ihr könnt euch jetzt bis zum Abendessen zurück ziehen."

Legolas wollte sich gerade davon schleichen.

„Du nicht Legolas, mit dir würde ich gerne sprechen."

Legolas seufzte auf und folgte seinem Freund.

Ich konnte ihnen nur hinterher schauen, dann wandte ich mich an Gimli und fragte ihn ob er mich Herumführen würde.

Er lächelte und meinte, das er mich sehr gerne ablenken würde.

Er weiß also auch Bescheid, schmollte ich.

Gimli lachte nur und zog mich dann mit.

Melinda hatte sich sofort wieder ins Bett zurück gezogen.

Das Abendessen lief genauso ab, wie das Mittagessen.

Ich dachte er hatte mit Legolas gesprochen, dachte ich seufzend.

Danach legte ich mich schlafen.

Morgen würde es heim gehen, ich freute mich schon auf Aran,

jedoch wusste ich jetzt schon,

das mir Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn und auch Arwen

irgendwie fehlen würden,

ich hatte sie schon in mein Herz geschlossen.

Mit den Gedanken schlief ich ein.


	6. Chapter 6

1\. Tag Rückweg

Als ich am nächsten Tag aufwachte Frühstückten wir noch mit Aragorn, bevor wir uns auch schon von ihm verabschieden mussten und los gingen.

Zum Abschied kam Aragorn nochmal auf mich zu und drückte mich ganz fest.

„Ich hoffe doch du kommst uns mal wieder Besuchen."

Mit Tränen in den Augen nickte ich, er war mir richtig ans Herz gewachsen, wie ein großer Bruder.

Diesmal machten wir nur eine Pause am Abend, damit wir schneller wieder zurück kamen.

Den es würde ein Unwetter aufziehen und wir hofften, das wir rechtzeitig ankamen, bevor es los ging.

Schweigend ritten wir los, bis zum Abend.

Melinda hatte sich beruhigt und versuchte immer wieder mich in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Jedoch gab sie schnell auf, als sie merkte, das ich nicht bei der Sache war.

Ich war völlig in Gedanken versunken, so sehr das ich etwas zurück blieb und einmal auch in die falsche Richtung ritt.

Einmal hatte Gimli meine Zügel genommen und mich für eine Weile geführt, als er bemerkte, das ich nicht geistig anwesend war.

Zum Schluss hin ritt aber Legolas auf mich zu.

„Ciola? … Ciola?"

„Hm?"

„Du solltest dich zusammen reißen, der Weg ist immer noch gefährlich, auch wenn wir auf euch aufpassen." Sagte Legolas etwas eindringlicher und ich erwachte aus meinen Gedanken und wurde schlagartig rot.

„Ja, Ja ist gut. Tut mir leid."

„Schon okay, aber Pass jetzt bitte auf, nicht mehr lange und wir sind an unserem Rastplatz angekommen."

Dann ritt er wieder vor.

Verdammt. Ich sollte mich jetzt wirklich zusammen reißen.

Das tat ich auch.

Als wir am Abend ankamen, war ich so erschöpft von meiner Grübelei, das ich mich sofort hinlegte und einschlief.

In meinen Träumen wurde ich immer wieder von dem Teil der Vorhersage, die ich kannte und von Arwens Worte verfolgt. Ich lief und lief und kam doch nie an.

Mehrmals in der Nacht wachte ich Schweißgebadet auf.

Ich wusste nicht was mit mir war und warum mich die Vorhersage und Arwens Worte auf einmal so verfolgten und immer wieder musste ich an die Blicke denken, die Legolas mir über Tag immer wieder zu geworfen hatte.

Immer wieder fragte ich mich, was dieses Kind tun wird und warum es mir so am Herzen lag.

Doch ich fand keine Antwort.

Auch dachte ich darüber nach, ob es wirklich möglich ist, das ein Mensch und ein Elb zusammen sein und ein Kind haben könnten. Der beste Beweis waren schließlich Arwen und Aragorn.

Aber ich glaubte nicht, das Legolas überhaupt Interesse an mir hätte.

Nochmals schlief ich kurz ein, den bis zum Morgen waren es nur ein paar Stunden.


	7. Chapter 7

Auch dachte ich darüber nach, ob es wirklich möglich ist, das ein Mensch und ein Elb zusammen sein und ein Kind haben könnten. Der beste Beweis waren schließlich Arwen und Aragorn.

Aber ich glaubte nicht, das Legolas überhaupt Interesse an mir hätte.

Nochmals schlief ich kurz ein, den bis zum Morgen waren es nur ein paar Stunden.

Rückweg 2. Abend

Auch an diesen Tag ritten wir stillschweigend, jeder seinen Gedanken nachhängend weiter bis zum Abend.

Dort legte ich mich auch sofort hin, die letzte Nacht, hatte mich ganz schön geschafft.

Doch wieder konnte ich nicht schlafen, wieder wachte ich durch einen Albtraum auf.

Also stand ich seufzend auf und setzte mich neben Legolas ans Lagerfeuer.

Legolas sah mich überrascht an.

Eine Weile schwiegen wir.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, fragend sah er mich an.

„Albträume."

„Albträume? Wovon?"

„Der Prophezeiung, Arwens Worte, meinen …" Abrupt stoppte ich und wurde rot.

„Magst du mir davon erzählen?"

„Ich darf nicht über die Prophezeiung reden."

„Das weiß ich, musst du ja auch nicht, versuch drum herumzureden."

Geschickt wich er dem Thema Arwen aus, ich musste schmunzeln.

„Wirst du mir je die Bedeutung ihrer Worte sagen?"

Ertappt sah er mich an und überlegte.

„Vielleicht. Auf jeden Fall, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt kommen sollte." Er klang nicht zuversichtlich, das dieser Tag kommt.

„Und was muss passieren, das der richtige Zeitpunkt kommt?"

Doch er schwieg.

Ich schmollte.

Zusammen schauten wir in den Sternenhimmel. Wunderschön.

„Ich denke über die Vorurteile der Menschen gegenüber den Elben und umgekehrt nach."

„Welche?"

„Das sie nicht zusammen leben können, weil Elben so lange Leben und Menschen so vergänglich sind. Und andere."

„Das ist nicht wahr, das beste Beispiel ist unser König und seine Frau."

„Ja ich weiß. Und doch erwische ich mich dabei zu zweifeln und selber Vorurteile zu haben."

„Die wären?"

„Warum sollte ein Elb sich mit Menschen einlassen. Es führt nur zu Trauer, da der Mensch auf jeden Fall früher stirbt. Warum sollte sich ein Elb auf diesen Schmerz einlassen? Zudem besitzen sie eine natürliche Schönheit, Menschen sehen dagegen hässlich aus. Sie leben im Einklang mit der Natur, wohingegen die Menschen diese zu zerstören. Das passt doch nicht." Schweifte ich aus.

„Liebe."

„Hm? Wie meinst du das?" Inzwischen lagen wir in den Himmel schauend auf den Boden, doch jetzt sah ich ihn an.

„Der Schmerz, einen Menschen zu verlieren, kann gegen die Liebe und die Zeit, die diese verbringen durften nicht aufwiegen. Und Schönheit liegt im Auge des Betrachters. Für einen Elb oder einen Mensch ist es egal wie der andere aussieht, wenn er ihn liebt, wird er diesen immer als schön empfinden. Zu deinen dritten Punkt, auch Menschen können mit der Natur leben und auch Elben können diese, wenn sie Böse sind, zerstören."

„Stimmt."

„Siehst du so unterschiedlich sind wir gar nicht. Der Tod ist nur ein Anfang."

„Hast du schon mal einen Menschen geliebt?"

„Ja und ich liebe ihn noch."

„Wenn? … oh tut mir leid das geht mich …"

„Aragorn." Unterbrach er mein Gestotter.

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an und er musste lachen.

Jetzt sah ich ihn fasziniert an, er war so wunderschön wenn er lachte.

Er hatte sich beruhigt und sah mich fragend aufgrund meines Starrens an.

Ich lief knallrot an, schüttelte den Kopf und sah weg, noch eine weile bemerkte ich seinen nachdenklichen Blick auf mich.

„Ich liebe ihn wie einen Bruder."

„Oh. Achso." Ich schüttelte über mich selbst den Kopf.

„Ich meinte aber eine andere Art von Liebe."

„Ich weiß."

„Und?"

Und wieder antwortete er nicht.

„Kannst du es dir den vorstellen?"

„Was?"

„Na mit einen Menschen zusammen zu sein." Lachte ich.

„… Ja." Er wurde etwas verlegen und sah wieder zum Himmel.

Er wollte also nicht darüber reden, ok.

„Legolas?"

„Ja."

Ich richtete mich auf und er auch.

„Danke." Sagte ich und küsste ihn leicht und schnell auf die Wange und sah dann weg, sicher war ich total rot.

„Gerne." Hauchte er.

Ich stand auf und ging zu meinem Zelt. Davor blieb ich kurz stehen und sah auf den Eingang.

„Ich werde dich vermissen, wenn du wieder gehst." Flüsterte ich, so das er es nicht hören sollte.

Bevor ich im Zelt verschwand, hörte ich noch seine sanften Worte.

„Ich dich auch."

Schon hatte sich die Plane des Zeltes geschlossen, mein Herz schlug ganz heftig.

Lächelnd ging ich zu meinem Schlafsack und schlief friedlich ein.


	8. Chapter 8

„Ich dich auch."

Schon hatte sich die Plane des Zeltes geschlossen, mein Herz schlug ganz heftig.

Lächelnd ging ich zu meinem Schlafsack und schlief friedlich ein.

Angekommen

Am Morgen, direkt nach dem Aufstehen, ritten wir direkt los, da wir schnell ankommen wollten, wegen des Gewitters.

Während dem letzten Teil unserer gemeinsamen reisen, dachte ich immer wieder über Legolas und meine Gefühle nach, auch kam mir immer wieder die Szene vom letzten Abend in den Kopf.

Im Dorf angekommen, bemerkte ich sofort diese drückende Stimmung.

Zuerst vermutete ich das es an den bevor stehenden Sturm lag, der auch in wenigen Minuten beginnen könnte.

Melinda war direkt zu ihrer Familie gegangen.

Während wir auf mein Haus und das meines Ziehvaters zuritten, bemerkte ich wie alle sie auf den Sturm vorbereiteten und die Häuser sicherten.

„Ihr könnt, bis der Sturm vorbei ist, bei mir und meiner Familie unterkommen."

Sagte ich zu Legolas und Gimli Gewand.

Ich dachte wieder an Legolas und ob er dasselbe fühlen könnte, ich faste den Entschluss, mit ihm zu reden, doch ich ahnte nicht, das ich das erstmal nach hinten verschieben würde müssen.

Dort angekommen kümmerte sich direkt einige, aus unserem Dorf um unsere Pferde.

Ich bedeutete meine Freunde mir ins Hausinnere zu folgen.

„Aran, ich bin wieder da."

Stille.

Zuerst ging ich mit meinen Gästen ins Wohnzimmer. Währenddessen bemerkte ich, das auch unser Haus bereits gesichert war.

Als wir ins Wohnzimmer eintraten, saß dort Lothíriel.

Lothíriel war nach Aran, die Person die unser Dorf leitete und ich mochte sie sehr.

Sie war schon sehr alt, ihre schneeweißen Haare waren seitlich zu einen Zopf geflochten, ihre Blinden Augen richteten sich auf mich und ich wurde blass, bevor ich in die Knie brach und immer wieder flüstert ich, „Nein".

Nun wusste ich was diese Stimmung zu bedeuten gehabt hatte, bei unserer Ankunft.

Legolas hockte sich zu mir und spendete mir, durch seine leichte Berührung an meiner Schulter und der streichelnden Hand an meinen Rücken Trost.

Währenddessen war Lothíriel zu uns getreten.

Ich hatte bereits angefangen zu weinen, jedoch sah ich auf als sie vor mir stand.

„Es tut mir leid mein Kind, Aran unser ehrenvoller Älteste, dein Ziehvater, ist gestorben."

„Wie und wann?" Fragte ich schluchzend.

„Er starb nicht wenige Stunden nach eurer Abreise, nachdem er sich noch einmal hingelegt hatte, wachte er nicht wieder auf. Als ich ihn sah, zierte sein Gesicht ein Lächeln. Er hat dir einen Brief hinter lassen, ich war so frei und haben ihn in dein Zimmer aufs Bett gelegt."

Ein Donner brach über uns zusammen, das Gewitter hat begonnen.

Langsam stand ich auf, Legolas half mir, ich lächelte ihn leicht dankend zu.

„Ich danke dir Lothíriel.

Das Gewitter hat bereits angefangen, es wäre gefährlich, das Haus jetzt zu verlassen.

Aufgrund dessen wäre ich sehr froh, wenn du hier bleiben würdest und eines der Gästezimmer beziehen würdest.

Ich würde mich jetzt auch gerne etwas zurück ziehen."

„Sehr gerne mein Kind, tu das, ich werde unseren Gästen ihre Zimmer zeigen. Natürlich ist bereits alles vorbereitet worden."

So ging ich ohne nochmals einen Blick auf Gimli und Legolas zu werfen, in mein Zimmer.

Auf meinen Bett liegend weinte ich noch mehrere Stunden, bevor ich einschlief.

Ich wurde erst am nächsten Morgen wach, das Gewitter hielt noch an.

Als ich aufsah erblickte ich den Brief, nach kurzen zögern ergriff ich ihn und öffnete ihn auch.

Meine Liebe Tochter.

Es tut mir leid, sicher schmerzt mein Tod dich sehr.

Ich wusste bereits, das mein Tod bevor stand, doch ich wollte dich damit nicht betrüben.

Ich habe mein Leben gelebt, es war glücklich.

Vom ersten Augenblick hast du mein Leben bereichert.

Ich schickte dich auf diese Reise, damit du meinen Tod nicht erblicken muss, außerdem wusste ich das du auf dieser Reise deinem Schicksal begegnen wirst.

Ich vermute du wirst dieses Dorf bald wieder verlassen und auf Reisen gehen.

Es macht mich glücklich zu wissen, das du in dieser schweren Zeit nicht alleine bist.

Ich wünsche dir auf deinen weiteren Weg alles gute.

Denk immer daran Kopf hoch, was einen nicht umbringt, macht einen nur stärker.

Ich liebe dich über alles und ich weiß das du mich auch liebst.

Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich und genießen dein Leben.

Auf Wiedersehen bis in einem anderem Leben.

Dein Vater.

Während des lesen hatte ich wieder begonnen zu weinen. Ich wusste das nach den alten Regeln unseres Dorfes, der Leichnam meines Vaters bereits verbrannt und in die Winde verstreut wurde.

Ich schloss meine Augen und rief mir das Gesicht meines Vaters vor Augen, leicht musste ich traurig lächeln, dann griff ich mit den Brief in meiner Hand an mein Herz.

„Wir werden uns wiedersehen. Auf Wiedersehen Vater." Hauchte ich.

Für einen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, einen Luftzug an meiner Wange zu spüren, doch dies war nicht möglich, da alles verriegelt war.

Ich öffnete meine Augen und lächelte, mein Herz fühlte sich trotz des Schmerzes auf einmal so leicht an.

Ich straffte mich und stand auf, nach einer Dusche zog ich mir etwas Frisches an und ging hinunter in die Küche um Frühstück zu machen.


	9. Chapter 9

Ich straffte mich und stand auf, nach einer Dusche zog ich mir etwas Frisches an und ging hinunter in die Küche um Frühstück zu machen.

Bedeutung der Worte

Unten angekommen, deckte ich also den Frühstückstisch, da tauchte auch schon Gimli und Legolas auf. Besorgt sahen sie mich an, bevor Legolas zu mir trat, eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte und zu drückte.

„Dein Verlust tut mir aufrichtig leid, Ciola.

Ich bin sicher dein Vater wird nicht vergessen werden und auch in meinen Erinnerungen wird er weiter Leben.

Möge deine Stärke dich nicht verlassen." Dies sagte er und küsste mich auf die Stirn.

Leicht lächelte ich ihn an, legte meine Hand auf seine und drückte sie kurz.

„Ich danke dir Legolas."

Dann ging Legolas und setzte sich an den Tisch, als Gimli auf mich zu schritt und mich einfach in seine arme zog.

„Mein Beileid, kleines. Ich verspreche dir, das auf ewig in den großen Hallen, bei den Zwergen, über deinen Vater gesungen wird. Er war ein großer Mann."

Damit ließ er mich wieder los und setze sich an den Tisch.

„Danke Gimli. Ich bin sicher er würde sich darüber freuen."

Daraufhin setzte auch ich mich an den Tisch und wir begannen zu Frühstück, schließlich wusste ich das Lothíriel immer erst spät aufstand, vor allem wenn es regnete und ihre Beine schmerzten.

„Es wird wohl noch eine weile regnen, fühlt euch doch bitte wie Zuhause. Ich werde mal nach Lothíriel sehen."

Beide nickten mir zu und ich ging zu dem Gästezimmern, in dem sie sich aufhielt und klopfte an.

„Komm ruhig rein mein Kind."

„Wie geht es dir Lothíriel, tun deine Beine sehr weh? Ich hab dir etwas zu essen mit gebracht."

„Es geht schon mein Kind. Ich danke dir. Aber sollte ich das nicht dich fragen?"

„Es tut weh, aber der Brief meines Vaters hat mir Kraft gegeben, weiter zu gehen."

„Du wirst fortgehen, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich denke ich sollte hier bleiben. Vater ist gerade erst gestorben."

„Ich verstehe, lass es einfach auf dich zu kommen, Kindchen."

„Ist gut, kann ich noch etwas für dich tun?"

„Nein liebes, geh nur, ich komme schon klar."

Ich nickte und verschwand zuerst einmal wieder in mein Zimmer. Ich wollte Legolas nicht begegnen, ich hatte irgendwie Angst.

Am liebsten würde ich mit ihm reden, auch über meine Gefühle, doch das war in so einer Situation unangebracht, doch wenn das Gewitter morgen vorüber ist, wird er fortgehen und dann wird sich keine Möglichkeit mehr ergeben.

Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, also verkroch ich mich in meinem Zimmer und tauchte nur zum Essen auf, bevor ich wieder darin verschwand.

Am Abend klopfte es plötzlich.

„Ja bitte."

„Hallo Ciola, darf ich dir Gesellschaft leisten, oder wärst du lieber alleine?"

„Nein komm nur rein Legolas." Sprach mein Mund, bevor ich ihn aufhalten konnte.

Ich saß auf meinem Bett am Kopfende und er setzte sich nach meiner Erlaubnis auch auf dieses und sah mich besorgt an.

„Wie geht es dir?" Fragte er nun.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin traurig, das er weg ist, doch gleichzeitig bin ich froh, das er keine Schmerzen hatte und friedlich eingeschlafen ist."

„Das ist verständlich. "

„Er hat mir einen Brief geschrieben, er wusste das er sterben würde. Und er meinte, das er froh ist das ich nicht alleine wäre, doch ich fühle mich so allein."

„Doch du bist nicht allein." Sagte er bestimmt.

„Das weiß ich, aber ich fühle mich so."

„…"

„Ihr werdet morgen weiter reiten, nicht wahr?" Unterbrach ich die Stille.

„Ja. Aragorn erwachtet uns zurück." Sagte Legolas und für einen Moment dachte ich Trauer in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Verstehe. Mein Vater hat auch geschrieben, das er vermutet, das ich dieses Dorf nach seinen Tod verlassen würde, doch ich denke nicht, dass das richtig und fair ihm und dem Dorf gegenüber wäre."

„…"

„Ich wüsste auch gar nicht wo ich hin gehen soll."

„Du könntest mit mir kommen." Kamen die Worte leise von Legolas.

„Legolas … ich …" Ich fühlte mich irgendwie schuldig, wenn ich jetzt ging.

„Ich kann nicht, auch wenn ich noch so sehr möchte." Kam es traurig von mir.

„Schon gut. Denk einfach drüber nach ok?" Sagte er Verständnisvoll.

Ich nickte, zu mehr war ich nicht fähig.

„Legolas, ich … ich muss dir etwas sagen, doch …" Ich brach ab, war das richtig ihm das jetzt zu sagen?, fragte ich mich.

„Du kannst mir alles sagen."

„Ich weiß. Es ist nur, ich wünschte ich könnte es dir in einer anderen Situation sagen. Doch mir bleibt keine Zeit, wenn ihr morgen abreist."

„Es wird sicher nicht das letzte Mal sein, das wir uns sehen. Lass dir Zeit."

„Das kann ich nicht. Es könnte ewig dauern bis wir uns mal wieder begegnen, deshalb …"

„Dann sag es." Hauchte Legolas.

Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft bevor ich in aufrichtig an sah.

„Legolas, ich habe dich gern, sehr sogar."

Legolas blinzelte mich an und wusste scheinbar nichts zu sagen.

„Ciola … ich …" Rang er um Worte.

„Schon gut, ich wollte nur das du es weißt."

Eine weile schwiegen wir und hingen jeder unseren Gedanken nach, als Legolas plötzlich wieder zu sprechen anfing.

„Hína en amar.

Lá gae.

Yando elye túv- lín alma, narvi hón engië ilu véla.

Nathla- mi nosse."

Ich erkannte die Worte sofort, es waren die, die Arwen zu mir gesagt hatte und die ich bis heute nicht verstand.

„Es bedeutet:

Kind der Erde, hab keine Angst.

Auch du findest dein Glück, im Herzen sind wir alle gleich.

Willkommen in der Familie."

„Willkommen in der Familie?" Fragte ich verunsichert.

„Ja." Flüsterte er.

„…" Fragend sah ich ihn an.

„Du musst wissen, Aragorn und Arwen kennen mich von allen am besten, manchmal kennen sie mich besser als ich mich selber.

Sie sind meine Familie

und sie wussten bereits vor mir,

das auch du,

meine Familie bist."

Konnte das wirklich das bedeuten, was ich vermutete?

Doch ich konnte hier doch nicht einfach verschwinden.

Mein Vater ist gerade gestorben, da kann ich doch nicht glücklich mit Legolas fortgehen?

Ich wollte es ihm nur sagen.

Ich hatte nicht erwartet, das er meine Gefühle erwidert

vielleicht habe ich das auch falsch verstanden.

Was mach ich denn jetzt?, solche und andere Gedanken beherrschten meinen Kopf und als ich aufblickte, war wohl schon eine ganze weile vergangen und Legolas war weg.


	10. Chapter 10

Ich wollte es ihm nur sagen. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, das er meine Gefühle erwidert.

Vielleicht habe ich das auch falsch verstanden. Was mach ich denn jetzt?, solche und andere Fragen beherrschten meine Gedanken und als ich aufblickte, war wohl schon eine ganze weile vergangen und Legolas war weg.

Abschied für immer.

Unausgeschlafen wache ich auf.

Nachdem Legolas verschwunden war und ich nach langen hin und her überlegt habe, nicht zu ihm zu gehen, da ich nicht wusste, was ich sagen sollte, habe ich versucht zu schlafen, was mir eher schlecht gelungen ist.

Lustlos stehe ich auf und ziehe mich, nachdem ich aus dem Bad komme, an.

Seufzend gehe ich die Treppe runter und in die Küche, dort sitzen bereits alle und der Tisch ist schon gedeckt, während sie auf mich warten.

Kurz nicke ich ihnen zu, als mir auffällt, das Legolas und Gimli bereits reise fertig sind, so bemerke ich auch, dass das Gewitter aufgehört hat.

Sofort vergeht mir der Appetit und ich knabbere nur noch an meiner Scheibe Brot.

Es ist also soweit, gleich wird er mich für immer verlassen.

Schweigsam geht das Frühstück vorbei und Gimli und Legolas erheben sich.

„Wir werden jetzt aufbrechen." Verkündet Legolas.

Kurz sehe ich auf und in Legolas Augen, die mich merkwürdig ansehen, sofort wende ich den Blick ab und nicke.

Somit verlassen Gimli und Legolas in der Begleitung von Lothíriel und mir das Haus.

Draußen drückte mich Gimli fest an sich und umarmte mich.

„Ich bin sicher wir sehen uns wieder. Pass auf dich auf, kleines." Sagte Gimli und ich konnte tränen in seinen Augen sehen.

„Mach ich, du auch." Sagte ich, ohne auf die Worte des Wiedersehens einzugehen, da ich nicht daran glaubte.

Nun sah ich Legolas an, der mich fragend und auffordernd ansah, doch ich konnte nur leicht mit dem Kopfschütteln.

Ich konnte nicht einfach mit ihm gehen. Alle wären enttäuscht, schließlich war bereits nach meiner Adoption beschlossen worden, das ich der Nachfolger von meinen Vater und Lothíriel sein würde, weshalb sie mich jetzt nach seinen Tod auch anlernen würde.

Ich konnte sie nicht im Stich lassen und er konnte nicht hier bleiben.

Trotzdem streckte er seine Hand nach mir aus und ich ergriff sie zögerlich.

Er zog mich ganz leicht, ein Stück an sich heran und hauchte mir einen Handkuss auf meine Hand.

„Sei nicht traurig. Ich bin sicher wir werden uns wiedersehen." Hauchte er gegen meine Hand, so das nur ich es Verstand.

Ich glaubte nicht daran, das wir uns wiedersehen würden und selbst wenn, wie lange würde es dauern, vermutlich viel zu lang.

„Vergiss mich nicht." Sagte ich Leise mit Tränen in den Augen und er schaute hoch zu mir.

„Niemals." Hörte ich und spürte seinen Atem an meiner Hand, bevor er sich aufrichtete, nochmal kurz meine Hand drückte und sich dann umdrehte um von einen der Männer sein Pferd entgegenzunehmen.

Als er aufsaß, schaute er mich nochmal an und als ich wieder mit dem Kopf schüttelte, nickte er und ritt mit Gimli davon, immer weiter und weiter.

Nach und nach, je weiter er Weg war, rollten immer mehr meiner Tränen lautlos meine Wangen hinunter.

Immer noch sah ich ihm nach, als sich Lothíriel neben mich stellte.

„Du solltest mit ihm gehen."

„Das kann ich nicht."

„Ich weiß, aber dich so zu sehen würde deinen Vater das Herz brechen. Wir wollen nur das du Glücklich bist."

Glücklich, halte es in meinem Kopf nach und ich erinnerte mich an meinen Teil der Prophezeiung

Der eine ein Mensch und der andere ein Elb.

Ich dachte daran, das dieses Kind hätte mein Kind sein können.

Auch erinnerten mich die Worte von Lothíriel an Vaters Brief.

Außerdem wusste ich das du auf dieser Reise deinem Schicksal begegnen würdest.

Ich vermute du wirst dieses Dorf bald wieder verlassen und auf Reisen gehen.

Es macht mich glücklich zu wissen, das du in dieser schweren Zeit nicht alleine bist.

Ich wünsche dir auf deinen weiteren Weg alles gute.

Und plötzlich machte es Klick in meinen Kopf.

Er hatte es gewusst und er gab mir seinen Segen.

„Es tut mir leid Lothíriel." Sagte ich ohne sie anzusehen, immer noch den Blick auf Legolas gerichtet.

„Ich weiß mein Kind. Hier und nun geh und werde glücklich." Sagte sie und reichte mir meinen bereits gepackten Rucksack.

Verwirrt sah ich zu ihr, sie lächelte, sie hatte es auch gewusst.

Glücklich viel ich ihr um den Hals.

„Danke."

Dann nickten wir uns zu und ich schulterte meinen Rucksack und rannte los, während ich rannte, schrie ich so laut ich konnte.

„LEGOLAS."

Zuerst befürchtete ich, das er mich wegen der Entfernung nicht mehr hörte, doch ich war zum ersten Mal froh über sein gutes Gehör, den er drehte sich mit seinen Pferd um und als er erblickte das ich auf ihn zu rannte, wendete er und kam mir im Galopp entgegen.

Kurz bevor er mich erreichte, wurde er langsamer und streckte seine Hand aus, die ich sofort ergriff und mich von ihm hinter sich auf s Pferd ziehen ließ.

Ich sah noch wie er Lothíriel zunickte und dann wendete um schnell wieder zu Gimli zu reiten.

Ich umschlang seinen Körper mit meinen armen und kuschelte mich an seinen Rücken, sofort legte er eine Hand auf meine und drückte sie.

„Ich liebe dich." Hauchte ich glücklich in sein Ohr und bemerkte zum ersten Mal wie diese rot wurden, als er auf elbisch antwortete.

„Le melin."

Ich wusste was diese Worte bedeuteten, da ich sie schon mal gehört hatte. Es bedeutete dasselbe, wie ich zu ihm in meiner Sprache gesagt hatte und soviel mehr.

Ich löste eine meiner Hände und führte sie hinauf zu seinen Gesicht um es zu mir zu wenden.

Ich küsste ihn kurz auf seine verführerischen Lippen, mehr war mir nicht möglich da er sich sofort wieder umdrehen musste um das Pferd weiter in die richtige Richtung zu lenken, doch kurz vorher hatte er mich mit strahlenden Augen angelächelt, nachdem er den keuchen Kuss erwidert hatte.

Das war mein bisher schönster Kuss, auch wenn er noch so keuch und kurz war.

Bei Gimli angekommen fragte dieser zwinkernd zu mir.

„Du kommst also doch mit?"

„Ja." Strahlte ich ihm entgegen.

„Das freut mich und ich bin sicher auch Arwen und Aragorn werden sich freuen. Willkommen in der Familie." Meinte er ernst.

Ich wurde sofort Rot, bei den Gedanken an Arwen und Aragorn und diese Worte von ihr.

Sofort begann Gimli zu lachen.

„Da hast du dir die richtige heraus gesucht, Legolas."

Dieser Nickte nur und wir ritten schweigend weiter.

Während der Pausen in der Nacht hatte ich noch viele Gespräche mit Legolas und wir tauschten auch einige keuche Küsse aus, wir wollten uns Zeit lassen.

Zurück im Schloss schienen Arwen und Aragorn überhaupt nicht erstaunt über meine Anwesenheit. Aragorn klopfte nur anerkennend auf Legolas schultern, bevor er mich umarmte und Arwen umarmte mich auch.

Legolas und ich hatten eine sehr harmonische Beziehung und überwunden mit der Hilfe unserer Freunde jedes Hindernis, ob es nun von meinen oder seinen Volk kam.

Es verging 1 Jahr und wir Heirateten bei den elben.

Ein weiteres Jahr verging und ich hatte die Prophezeiung meines Vaters bereits fast vergessen, als ich erfuhr, das ich schwanger war.

Aragorn hatte mir niemals die volle Prophezeiung erzählt und würde es auch niemals tun. Irgendwann hatte ich mich damit abgefunden.

Als unser Sohn geboren wurde, wusste ich jedoch das dieses Kind, das Kind der Prophezeiung war und ich wusste er würde großes vollbringen.

In Gedenken an meinen Vater und seine Prophezeiung, ohne die ich nicht hier wäre, bekam unser Sohn als Zweitnamen, den meines Vaters.

Unser Sohn blieb nicht das einzige Kind in unseren Leben, es kamen noch ein paar dazu.

Legolas, ich und unsere Kinder lebten glücklich zusammen.

In der Nacht musste ich manchmal daran denken, wie viele unbestimmte Wege es gibt.

Ein unbestimmte Weg, entsteht aus einen Weg, der noch nicht gewählt wurde, erst wenn man ihn erwählt, kann er zu einen bestimmten Weg werden.

Ich habe meinen erwählt und mein Weg wurde zu einen Pfad der Liebe und des Glückes.

Dieser Weg verbindet mich mit Legolas.

Auch wenn Legolas und ich uns noch nicht sicher sind, ob wir irgendwann zusammen übers Meer Segeln zu den Elbischen Ahnen oder ob er wenn ich sterbe, auf unsere Kinder und Kindes Kinder aufpasst,

so weiß ich, das uns dieser Weg für immer Verbinden wird.

Für immer und ewig.

Unser auserwählter Weg.


End file.
